El Retorno
by Nayra-Nettles
Summary: ¿A dónde fue Salazar Slytherin cuando abandonó la escuela? ¿Y si en lugar de viajar por el espacio hubiera viajado... por el tiempo, hasta la época de los hechos actuales? ¿Y si... sus tres amigos tuvieran una muy buena razón para ir en su busca?


INTRODUCCIÓN

Sólo quería decir, y no sabía dónde ponerlo, que esta historia tal y como yo la concebí no está organizada por capítulos.

Pero de alguna manera tenía que publicarla, ya que es muy larga. Además ni siquiera está terminada, así que no actualizaré muy a menudo.

Aparte de eso, bueno, spoilers del libro 6 y ninguna otra advertencia. Espero que os guste y REVIEWWWWWS POR FAVOR.

Por cierto, si alguien sabe cómo diablos publico mi perfil le agradecería que contactara conmigo (dando clic en mi nombre y en 'send message') XD Gracias!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hasta que por fin, una mañana / el viejo Slytherin partió… -_Sombrero Seleccionador, HPylOdF-

Los Cuatro Grandes se separaban.

Salazar lo había dejado plasmado en una nota. 'No me busquéis', había escrito 'pues vuestra búsqueda será en vano. Voy a emprender un viaje más allá de la distancia, más allá de la lejanía, y si mi magia no lo desea, ninguno de vosotros me encontrará.'

Si bien era cierto que, durante los últimos años, el comportamiento de Salazar no había sido muy distinto al de los magos tenebrosos, también lo era que su desaparición había afectado enormemente a sus tres amigos. La buena Helga contenía sus lágrimas mientras el valiente Godric le acariciaba el pelo. Rowena la sabia era la única que mantenía la expresión inerte, pues el dolor que sentía iba más allá del que se puede derramar por los ojos.

Salazar Slytherin, el ambicioso, el Grande, la había besado la noche anterior a su partida.

* * *

Sintió que alguien a sus espaldas le clavaba una varita bajo el hueso de la mandíbula.

-No te muevas –dijo con rapidez una fría voz tras él. Draco venció su primera intención y obedeció. Tragó saliva. ¿Quién diablos podía ser¿Un auror?

-Enséñame tu brazo –ordenó la voz, mientras la varita se deslizaba por su cuello hasta quedar sobre su nuez. El chico atisbó una mano pálida sujetándola. El terror le impedía moverse.

-Enséñame tu brazo o te mato –insistió la voz, mientras la varita se le clavaba con más fuerza. No sonaba como una amenaza, sino más bien como una advertencia. Draco supo que no valdría la pena mostrar el brazo derecho, quienquiera que fuese sabía claramente de la existencia de la existencia de la Marca y no se andaría con jueguecitos. La varita se clavó un poco más en su piel.

-De acuerdo –se apresuró a decir Draco, arremangándose la túnica-, de acuerdo.

Alzó el brazo para que el desconocido, a sus espaldas, viera la Marca Tenebrosa. La presión disminuyó y Draco respiró hondo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la voz.

-Un mortífago –dijo Draco, haciendo acopio de valor. No pensaba revelarle su identidad.

El extraño no se tomó a mal la impertinencia.

-Bien… señor mortífago… vas a venir conmigo sin hacer preguntas y sin armar escándalo. Quiero algunas explicaciones y creo que tú me las puedes dar. Si eres un buen chico, te prometo que no pasará nada.

Draco asintió apresuradamente y su interlocutor retiró la varita. Sintió una gélida mano en su hombro que le recordó al tacto del Señor Tenebroso. Y un conocido cosquilleo.

Sólo una persona pudo escuchar aquella conversación y ver a las dos siluetas desapareciéndose del callejón Knocturn. Se llamaba Borgin. Y estaba desconcertado.

* * *

El colegio estaba inusualmente silencioso. Los alumnos apenas hablaban por los pasillos, en las salas comunes se mascaba aquella tensión de no saber a dónde mirar. Ni siquiera los alumnos de Gryffindor habían podido ocultar su tristeza al enterarse de que el viejo maestro de Pociones se había marchado.

No hubo peleas ni culpas. El único responsable de aquella decisión era Slytherin. Se rumoreaba que uno de sus alumnos predilectos se había encarado con los Tres Grandes (pues ahora sólo eran tres) para culparlos por no haber cumplido con las exigencias de su maestro, pero los propios Fundadores aseguraron que aquello no era cierto.

Lo más desconcertante era que ninguno de ellos hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por buscarlo. Pasaron los meses y, aunque todo volvió a funcionar con normalidad, se hizo evidente que Hogwarts no era el mismo sin el fundador de la casa esmeralda.

La única persona que no lograba recuperarse en absoluto era Rowena Ravenclaw. Un día, sencillamente, dejó de dar clases. Se la veía lejana y preocupada, y cada vez que se quedaba a solas con Godric o Helga, estos trataban de hacer que les contara lo que le sucedía.

Finalmente, fue Helga la que lo consiguió. Eran amigas desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para tenerse secretos.

-Estoy embarazada, Helga –le confesó Rowena, conteniendo las lágrimas-. De Salazar.

* * *

Draco sintió que sus pies tocaban suelo y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en uno de los últimos lugares que habría imaginado: una pequeña y modesta sala de estar, que, a todas luces, parecía muggle.

El desconocido, tras él, le ordenó que se volviera, y Draco pudo ver de quién se trataba. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, alto, huesudo, de piel pálida y cabello y barba grises, pero algo en él le hacía verse imponente. Su gélida mirada azul le inspiró aquel terror que sólo sentía en presencia de Lord Voldemort.

El hombre tomó asiento en una silla de madera junto a una mesa y le hizo sentarse a él en la otra. Parecía regodearse del miedo que sentía Draco.

-¿Tu nombre? –preguntó lentamente.

Draco bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada. No le diría quien era sin saber qué quería.

-Soy un mortífago. Si quiere entregarme a los aurores, eso debería bastarle.

-No voy a entregarte a nadie, niño. Ya te lo he dicho, sólo quiero que contestes a lo que te pregunte –sacó la varita-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Draco negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado valiente.

-Pruébelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pruebe que no va a hacerme nada.

-Eras más dócil cuando tenías la varita en el cuello –amenazó el extraño, y Draco se echó hacia atrás instintivamente-. Pero creo que esto te bastará para obedecer.

El chico cerró los ojos esperando un Cruciatus o alguna maldición similar, pero el hombre se limitó a sacar de su dedo un fino anillo y ponerlo en la mesa, ante él.

Draco miró extrañado la joya. El aro tenía forma de serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma, y la piedra era una calavera plateada. ¿La Marca Tenebrosa en un anillo?

-¿Quién demonios es usted?

-Creo que yo he preguntado primero –dijo el hombre fríamente, y Draco supo que se le agotaba la paciencia.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy… señor.

-Muy bien, Draco Malfoy –repitió el extraño, y sacó de nuevo su varita-. Quiero que contestes a todo lo que te pregunte sin hacer ningún comentario. No te puedo dar explicaciones, así que limítate a hacerlo¿entendido?

-Sí –murmuró Draco, se le había ido la voz.

-¿Por qué tienes esa marca en el brazo?

Draco lo miró sorprendido. No llegaba a comprender a qué se refería.

-Bueno –articuló despacio-, ya le he dicho que soy un mortífago.

-¿Esa marca la tienen todos los… mortífagos?

-Sí, señor –contestó extrañado.

El individuo suspiró. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

-¿Pensarías que estoy loco si te preguntara qué es un mortífago?

-Pensaría que está usted bromeando –respondió Draco con franqueza. Aquello se estaba poniendo raro.

-Bueno, pues no bromeo. Jamás he oído hablar de los mortífagos, pero aquí parece que el que no los conoce, es uno de ellos. Aún así, lo único que he llegado a comprender es que la gente os tiene bastante… respeto.

-Miedo –apuntó el chico.

-Sí, miedo.

El hombre se levantó y se quedó ante la pequeña chimenea.

-Este mundo es tan extraño, Draco Malfoy… Maldito el día en que abandoné a los míos.

Tras unos segundos en que sólo se oyó el crepitar de las llamas, Draco repitió la pregunta que llevaba un rato rondándole la mente.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Nadie, niño. No te voy a dar más razones para que pienses que estoy loco.

Hubiera sonado muy falso asegurar lo contrario, así que Draco cerró la boca.

-¿Stanley Malfoy? –dijo entonces el hombre como para sí.

-¿Perdón…?

-¿Tienes… algún antepasado… que se llame Stanley Malfoy?

-Pues… eh… no que yo sepa, señor.

-No, claro. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero no es un apellido muy común, de todos modos. ¿Eres sangre limpia?

-Sí.

-¿Muchas generaciones?

-Dieciséis por mi padre, hasta donde nosotros sabemos.

-Entonces podría ser… ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco se había llevado la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo con un gemido. La Marca le ardía. Lord Voldemort lo llamaba.

-Tengo… que irme –masculló.

-¿Irte?

-El Señor Tenebroso me llama… Tengo que irme. Por favor…

-¿El Señor Tenebroso?

Draco le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Tenía que acudir. Si no lo hacía… bueno, jamás se había dado el caso.

-Por favor, señor, déjeme irme. Me matará si no acudo a la llamada.

Daba la impresión de que el extraño iba a preguntar algo más, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. Hizo un gesto permisivo.

-Te veré después, Draco Malfoy.

El chico no dijo nada. Apenas hubo escuchado la frase, se desapareció en el aire.

Salazar Slytherin se quedó solo en la cabaña, tan confuso como el día que llegó.


End file.
